Si y Solo Si
by Destiel Winchester
Summary: Serie de Drabbles sobre una Tyler y Jeremy, acerca de como se desarrolla su relacion segun yo. No sean malos entren y comenten
1. Drabble1

Titulo: _Si... Y solo si._

Autor:

Pairing: _Tyler Lockwood/Jeremy Gilbert._

Fandom: _Vampire Diaries._

Rating: _NC +!7_

Advertencias: _Mas que nada escenas subidas de tono, algo de palabras mal sonantes y por supuesto Slash. Uno que otro spoiler de la segunda temporada, pero muy leve._

Disclaimer: _Ningún personaje de Vampire Diaries me pertenece, todos los derechos pertenecen a la CW, uno solo toma prestados los nombres para entretenerse un rato, tergiversando su realidad. Que conste que no gano ni un centavo haciendo esto._

Resumen: _Serie de Drabbles sin conexión aparente sobre los pensamientos de la pareja anteriormente mencionada._

Cabe aclarar que esta idea se me a ocurrido en base al capitulo 06x2, lo cual no quiere decir que no he fantaseado con esta pareja desde la primera temporada, solo que hasta ahora me anime a escribirlo, mi prioridad ahora es Supernatural, pero iré actualizando esta serie según me vayan llegando las ideas.

El repentino interés de Jeremy para con los hombres lobo altero a Tyler y no era para menos después de que tu tío, el cual cabe aclarar no has visto desde los 12 años te revela que es una criatura sobrenatural, diciéndote ademas que portas en tus venas esa misma maldición, que se desata si matas a alguien ya sea de forma voluntaria o no.

Pero lo que realmente le preocupa a Tyler es que ese joven que tiene plagado su block de trabajo con imágenes de lobos casi demoníacos, no le teme, aun después de casi ahorcarlo en el despacho de su casa. Lo cual no debería ser extraño pues la mayoría del tiempo es tan con la voz en un grito y con los puños en la cara del otro.

Lo mas extraño de todo es que ahora conversan sobre aquella misteriosa piedra que Mason, su tío, busca con desesperación, Jeremy a pedido explicaciones y el no ha dudado en dárselas e ignora el por que. Revelando incluso que el mismo es una amenaza en potencia.

_"¿Como si no lo fueras ya?" _fue la respuesta del muchacho completamente calmo_._

De una forma extraña se siente conectado a este chico y aparentemente el sentimiento es reciproco por las miradas que se dedican el uno al otro, una mezcla rara entre curiosidad, desconfianza y ¿deseo?

Poco a poco se fueron acercando según la platica avanzaba, hasta el punto de estar a solo centímetros del otro, el nerviosismo era palpable sus miradas iban de sus ojos a los labios, en un vaivén lento e inquietante.

De pronto el ruido de la puerta abriéndose interrumpe el momento, se separan rápidamente para no dar cabida a habladurías.

_"¿Interrumpimos?" _fue la pregunta picara de una de las dos jóvenes que entraron, todo se fue a la mierda después de todo.

Fin.


	2. Drabble 2

Ellos solo estaban sentados en una jodida banca, conversando nada mas, entonces por que se sentía tan molesto, la sangre le hervía, sentía claramente como la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevaba conforme la sangre aumentaba la velocidad de su flujo por sus venas a causa de los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

Vamos que Jeremy no le pertenecía de ninguna forma posible, ni siquiera son lo que se dice amigos, entonces ¿Por que?, ¿Por que esta tan molesto de que este con ella?

La odia, la odia tanto por que recibe aquella sonrisa tímida y nerviosa que solo debería ser de el. Pero la odia aun mas por que le ha rechazado.

¿Como se atreve?, Si el es tan... perfecto.

Por que le pasaban este tipo de cosas. Maldito baile de mascaras, maldita Bonnie... Maldito Jeremy por hacerle sentir cosas que no debería.


	3. Drabble3

Mi hermana esta perdida y todo lo que hago es pensar en el. En los pasillos de la escuela lo veo hablar con ella y un sentimiento extraño se instala en mi, oprimiéndome el pecho, ¿Que demonios pasa conmigo?

Desde lo que paso en su casa la ultima vez, cuando hablábamos de su "condición" ya nada es igual.

Estoy con Bonnie en el salón, preparando un encantamiento para encontrar a Elena pero aun que estoy concentrándome en no quejarme por el dolor que produce la hoja de la navaja contra mi piel, solo consigo pensar en el, en las arrugas que se forman en su frente cuando se molesta, Dios es tan sexy.

No debe pensar en esas cosas. ¡NO DEBO! Al salir del edificio mi visión se encuentra vagando por los alrededores hasta que por una maldita coincidencia los veo, están entre dos autobuses escolares, parecen discutir. Me alegra. No se por que, pero Tyler se aleja y patea un contenedor de basura, el objeto se deforma al contacto y termina estrellándose contra un auto.

¿Como es que se ha vuelto tan fuerte? ¡Oh Dios! Tyler ¿Acaso ya eres un... ?


	4. Drabble 4

No puedo creerlo solo faltan unas horas, hoy hay luna llena y estoy desesperado, tengo miedo, mas bien terror.

No lo puedo evitar, la sola idea de pasar por todo lo que vi en el video es... ¡No Puedo!

La verdad de no ser por Caroline, no hubiera logrado salir de casa y estar ahora en la escuela, todo es tan diferente, me siento realmente diferente. No solo es la fuerza que ahora tengo, también todos mis sentidos están aumentados, nunca imagine que el ir a la escuela fuera tan desquiciante, el ruido me destroza los oídos y el olor dios, estoy a mas de diez metros del contenedor de basura y percibo el olor como si lo tuviera pegado a las narices.

Quiero alejarme, salir de ahí, recluirme en las ruinas hasta que todo esto termine y esa es mi firme intención cuando un olor en especifico llega a mi.

Es inconfundible, un aroma a canela y cítricos, mezclado con el olor de aquella planta que medio pueblo utiliza, sin embargo no puedo ocultar ese perfume tan suyo... tan Jeremy.

Durante un segundo me pierdo en el ignorando todo lo demás, es entonces cuando otro aroma llega a mi, demasiado dulce que me lastima, abro los ojos hasta aquel momento no me había dado cuanta de que los cerré, entonces la vi.

Le coqueteaba el, a mi Jeremy, jamas odie tanto a nadie como en ese momento, su cabello negro, sus malditos ojos verdes que iban de su boca a sus ojos sin siquiera disimularlo, se lo comía con la mirada y yo no podía hacer nada... aun.

El resto del día fue horrible, no se le despego ni un segundo. Evian se llamaba la zorra aquella, el me la presento explicando que era nueva y le mostraba la escuela. Oculte mi enojo lo mas que pude y me largue, de todas formas Jer y yo no eramos precisamente amigos.

La ira en algún momento pudo conmigo, casi oscurecía y Caroline me esperaba, tenia miedo si, pero cuando la vi cruzar por un lindero cerca del bosque todo se descontrolo.

Y la bestia que habitaba ahora en mi se desato.

Todo se tiño de sangre a nuestro al rededor, su rostro desfigurado por la violencia con la que la ataque me horrorizo. Pero no me arrepentí de nada, se lo merecía Jer es mio y de nadie mas.

- Tyler. - un susurro detrás de mi me alerto.

Era el... ¡Dios es el!, Su rostro mostraba sorpresa pero nada mas, no había miedo en ella pero solo era cuestión de tiempo, comencé a temblar el iba a odiarme. Cerré los ojos tan fuerte tratando de escapar de mi realidad, de mi cuerpo bañado en sangre, quise correr era un monstruo ante sus ojos.

Pero no llegue muy lejos, unos brazos me rodearon evitando mi escape.

- No te preocupes, todo estará bien. - susurro a mi oído. Y por un momento le creí.


End file.
